


[Podfic] If I'd Saved You

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Enemies to Friends, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sectumsempra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "If I'd Saved You" by lettersbyeliseAuthor's original summary:“Crucio!”Harry is so stunned by the word leaving Malfoy’s mouth –he didn’t!– that his own wordless hex dies at the tip of his wand and Malfoy’s curse hits him.Or maybe it doesn’t.Because Harry doesn't feel any pain.





	[Podfic] If I'd Saved You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I'd Saved You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633877) by [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise). 



  


[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1giclB7blR8yrs4_GEcADZd2ThOY3N8UK) | 11:12 | 10 MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PA0iY85nwScTKRgDK1iertwBmJJt9V_s) | 11:12 | 5 MB


End file.
